Mud City Maulers
Mud City Maulers was a fantasy football team that were owned and operated by Jesse Allen; they were a member of SIT Foolsball since the inaugural 2009 season until their retirement following the 2013 season. Despite being inactive, they have the honor of being the most decorated team that has played in the league. History As an original member of the league, Mud City Maulers maintained themselves as a dominant force throughout the team's history. They have earned three Division Championships and earned two Wild Card qualifications. They have participated in every postseason, and have won two League Championships. 2009 Season In the inaugural season of the league, Mud City Maulers competed in Yellow Division along with Soggybottom Squad, Dumbledore's Army, and Literate Benchwarmers. They finished the season on top of the division with a 10-4 record earning their first banner. In the postseason, they defeated Thompson Tanker in the semifinals, and went on to beat Crankiteers for the championship. *Results Table 2010 Season In the second season, Mud City Maulers moved to Blue Division, joining Rocket Surgery, Da Flash Gitz, and the new Wakula Mastadons. They finished the season in 2nd place in the division with a 8-6 record, enough to earn a Wild Card entry into the postseason. They lost to Dillon's Destroyers in the semifinals, finishing in 4th place overall. *Results Table 2011 Season In the third season, Mud City Maulers joined the expanded Red Division joining the returning Pink Panthers and Crankiteers, and joined by No-No Squares transferring from Yellow Division and Team Orion, playing in their inaugural season. They finished the season on top of the division with an impressive 10-3 record, earning a fourth banner. In the postseason, they defeated Pink Panthers in the semifinals and went on to beat Rocket Surgery becoming the first and only team to have multiple league championships. *Results Table 2012 Season In the fourth season, Mud City Maulers remained in Red Division with Pink Panthers, Crankiteers, and Team Orion; they were joined by Da Flash Gitz transferring from Green Division. They once again finished the season on top of the division with a 9-4 record earning a sixth banner. In the postseason, they lost to Da Flash Gitz in the semifinals and were defeated by Pink Panthers in placement match to finish in 4th palce overall. *Results Table 2013 Season In the fifth season, Mud City Maulers and Crankiteers were a founding members of Orange Division; they were joined by Thompson Tanker transferring from Green Division and the expansion team New Age Outlaws. The Maulers finished in 2nd place in the division with an 8-6 record. In the postseason, they lost to Thompson Tanker in the quarterfinals and were defeated by Da Flash Gitz in the placement match to finish in 6th place overall. *Results Table 2014 Season The Mud City Maulers departed from the league prior to the sixth season along with New Age Outlaws. The league remained at twelve teams, adding Beards of Glory and reactivating Wakulla Mastadons. Rivalries Mud City Maulers have had three different rivals within the league. In the first two seasons, they were rivals with Dillon's Destroyers who deafated the Maulers in the semifinals of the 2010 playoffs. In Season 3, at the start of official Rivalry Week competition, they were rivals with Da Flash Gitz and won the rivalry game 150-68. In Season 4, they were paired up against new team The Wonderlic, and won that game 109-96. In Season 5, Mud City Maulers were once again rivals with the Da Flash Gitz, but lost the Rivalry Week match 91-104 as well as a consolation match in semifinals week. Awards